


[Art] Howlr - Pansy Parkbench

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Howlr, Is the art pretty or is the model just gorgeous?, Wizard Dating App, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Pansy gets a profile on Howlr, the new wizard dating app.Unofficial illustration for partialtopotter's Howlr and Wanting Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. GIF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partialtopotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialtopotter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wanting Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185698) by [partialtopotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialtopotter/pseuds/partialtopotter). 



> Howlr is a great text fic. I'd never read a text fic and really enjoyed the whole thing, and unexpectedly fell in love with Ginny/ Pansy. It's just so much sass in one relationship. 
> 
> The companion fic, Wanting Weasley, is just lovely. It does a great job of showing the Queer girl experience. I was a puddle of feelings reading these girls' texts. I'm not usually one for graphic design, but I decided to give it a try. I learned to make a gif!
> 
>   
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


	2. Howlr Still




	3. Pansy Close Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the photo partialtopotter used for Pansy's profile. I don't own the composition or source material. I wanted to stay true to partialtopotter's vision, so I used the photo. 
> 
> Quick painting in Procreate messing around with some new brushes.


End file.
